bsbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
2011 Sightings
Note that recent sightings submitted here may be added to the Bishop's Stortford Bird Group database and may be used to prepare the Group's on-line annual reports (available here). By posting your sightings on the yahoo group email, and here, you are agreeing to contribute to the Group's on-line annual reports and also to help improve the club records submitted to the two (Essex and Hertfordshire) County bird recorders. Please use the following 'Tetrad finder Here' : 27th February : Trims Green/Spellbrook junction -'' In the hidden pond on inside of junction: 1 Mute Swan, 1 Little Grebe usual mallard plus new additions of 2 Grey Wagtail and 3 GADWALL - Graeme J Smith : ''Lower Sheering Scrape - Teal 11, Wigeon 1f, Shoveler 1m, otherwise Fieldfare, Sparrowhawk 1f, Jay, GSW, Siskin a few flying around. - John Slee : Southern Country Park - Lake - ''Bearded Tit MF were showing very nicely at the west side of the "dam" at about 16:00 - Jan Hein Steenis '''26th February' : Pole Hole Farm, Gilston - 2 Common Buzzard interacting at 10:30. : Harlow Town Centre - 1 Peregrine roosting on the south face of Terminus House late morning - Mike Harris 25th February ' : ''Bishops Stortford High School - Goldcrest - Mike Franklin : ''Thorley Hill Bishop's Stortford -'''Waxwing 32 + flew off east at 15:00 - Andy Goodey '''24th February : Patmore Heath - Reed Bunting M on feedre briefly - Mick East 23rd February : Patmore Heath - Siskin M : Path Field - Common Buzzard : Mount Field - Common Buzzard - Mick East 22nd February : Honeysuckle Close - Waxwing 20+ in Silver Birch in Oriole Way between Honeysuckle Close and the Brambles 08:10 hrs - Graeme J Smith : Levels Green ''- Grey Partridge 1 : ''Millcroft Wood (A10) - Common Buzzard : Wickham Hall Braughing - Common Buzzard : Fairfield Lodge - Common Buzzard : Patmore Heath - Tawny Owl calling - Mick East : Dane Park, Bishop's Stortford ''- Female Blackcap in garden - Chris Swan '''21st February' : Bishop's Stortford Bypass - '' Common Buzzard in tree : ''Patmore Heath - Siskin M - Mick East 20th February : Honeysuckle Close - Waxwing 70-80 in trees/ariels between Honeysuckle Close and the Brambles 08:10 hrs - Graeme J Smith : ''SAL'' (11:25-12:15) - 24 Mallard, 22 Teal, 2 Shoveler (pr - unusual here atm), 27 Coot (still increasing), 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 Stock Dove, 5 Redwing, 1 Song Thrush : Bishop's Stortford Bypass (A120 nr Foxdells Farm at 12:30) - 2 Common Buzzard (sitting on roadside fence posts) - Mike & Anita Harris 19th February : Honeysuckle Close - waxwing 60+ feeding this morning in - Kate Smith 18th February : Oriole Way - Waxwing 75 - Birdguides : Honeysuckle Close - Waxwing 70-80 between Honeysuckle Close and the Brambles 16:00 hrs - Graeme J Smith 16th February : Trimms Green - Barn Owl hunting Trimms/Spellbrook junction from 06:35 hrs - Graeme J Smith : The Common - Common Buzzard X 3 soaring : Patmore Heath - Siskin M : Albury Tooters Field ''- Common Buzzard flying from Broomes Wood - Mick East : ''Thorley Park Road - Waxwings19 in horse chestnut tree outside 47 at 12:45pm - Tony Moverley : Pishiobury Park - '' '''Stock Doves' c10, two Great-Spotted Woodpeckers drumming in the N wood and one calling from the Osier beds, a Nuthatch calling in the N wood and two Treecreepers with a flock of Long tailed tits. In the rough meadow by the allotments a pristine male Reed Bunting. later the Grey Wagtail around South Brook - John Slee 15th February : Waitrose - Waxwings 20+ in what looked like a pre-roost gathering at 16:05 in tall deciduous tree in middle of car park - Chris Swan : Albury Great Ley - Common Buzzard - Mick East 14th February : Patmore Heath - Siskin M, Common Buzzard X 2 - Mick East 13th February : Patmore Heath ''- Siskin M - Mick East '''12th February' : Southern Country Park - 2 bearded tits showing very well this morning,- Graeme J Smith 11th February : ''Trimms Green'' -41T - Little Owl hunting the Spellbrook/Trimms junction at 0620 hrs. Spellbrook (Hayters) - 41Y - Sparrowhawk M at lunch, Grey Wagtail still in the carpark, c110 Goldfinch and 5+ Siskin in to the work roost Exnalls - 42P - 2 Little Owl calling from junction south from Exnalls and 2 GREY PARTRIDGE on the North edge of Warren Farm - Graeme J.Smith : St. Michael’s Mead - Waxwings Approx. 40+ at Turners Crescent, St. Michael's Mead, at 16.12 p.m., when they appeared to fly off to roost. - Chris Swan : Albury Great Ley - Common Buzzard X2 - Mick East 10th February : St. Michael’s Mead - Waxwings 40+ at the big roundabout at Turners Crescent 10:40am.- Tony Moverley 9th February : Patmore Heath - Common Buzzard 4 - Mick East : Stort Park Farm - Nuthatch M northern edge - Andrew Palmer 8th February : Southern Country Park - Lake - Bearded Tit 2 1145hrs very brief sighting of one bird flying low and into low cover on south side of reed/phragmites bed. Then at 1200hrs one call heard and both birds seen flying from southern edge into taller phragmites bed at western end of the lake. Water rail '2 - heard at 1200hrs from stand of phragmites on southern edge of the lake a pair of water rail heard duetting - Andy Gibson : ''Southern Country Park - Lake - Bearded Tit 2 viewed this time from the south west bank. Both birds keeping very low in the Reedmace. : River Stort between Twyford and Spellbrook locks.11 Little Grebe - Tony Moverley : ''Bishops Stortford High School - ''3 Common Buzzards circling low over - Mike Franklin '''7th February : Spellbrook - East over work in spellbrook at 0630 hrs - Graeme J. Smith : Thorley Park Road - Waxwings 21 feeding on red cotoneaster berries in front garden of 47 Thorley Park Road, Bishop’s Stortford this afternoon c14:30 - Tony Moverley 6th February : Waitrose BS - 32 Waxwings by the entrance to the car park - Mick East 5th February : Waitrose BS - 24 Waxwings by the entrance to the car park - John Slee : Waitrose BS -43 Waxwings - Mick East 4th February : Sawbridgeworth - Grey Wagtail on South Brook by Springhall Lane - John Slee 3rd February : Fare Field - Common Buzzard - Mick East : Bishop's Park - 2 Lesser Redpoll on the ground at entrance to public footpath at the end of Lords Avenue - Andrew Palmer 2nd February : Walnuttree Green -'' - Common Buzzard : ''Patmore Heath - Greater-spotted Woodpecker drumming - Mick East 30th January : [[Stansted Airport Lagoons|'SAL']] (12:15-13:00) - 2 Little Grebe, 2 Mute Swan (plus the bankside remains of another - Red Fox?), 48 Mallard, 46 Teal, 4 Wigeon (3 1stW M's, 1F), 4 Tufted Duck (2pr), 2 Pochard (FF), 1 Common Buzzard (lazily N), 1 Sparrowhawk (hunting), 19 Coot (quite an increase), c.20 Moorhen, 1 Redshank, 1 Common Snipe, 2 Green Woodpecker, 4 Redwing (decrease), 1 Fieldfare, 2 Chaffinch : Tednambury Roost (15:00-17:00) - 2 Little Grebe, 3 Cormorant, 48 Canada Goose, 1 Grey lag Goose, 18 Mallard, 2 Coot, 229 BH Gull (S), 25 Common Gull (S), 5 Herring Gull (S), 1 LBB Gull (S), 1 Green Woodpecker, 1220 Wood Pigeon (SE to roost), 3 Stock Dove, 1 Collared Dove (SE), 3 Redwing (in), 32 Fieldfare (in), 82 Magpie (in - absolute minimum), 17 Jackdaw (E to roost, HF?), 34 Rook (ditto), 1 Grey Wagtail, 4 Meadow Pipit (in), 1 Starling (SW), 34 Goldfinch (8E, 1S, 25E), 2 Greenfinch, 2 Bullfinch, 3 Chaffinch (N), 42 Yellowhammer (in) - Mike Harris 29th January : Exnalls - - 00:05 1 male Tawny Owl, Little Owl calling - Graeme J. Smith : Hollingson Meads gravel pit - 41L - Shoveler 2, 1 drake and 1 duck Also 52 Gadwall ,4 Wigeon,3 Pochard and 2 Teal,viewed through bushes so could be more,40+ Siskin Harlow side of the stort - Laurence Drummond : Stortford Park Farm - -Bullfinch 8(9) birds around the grounds east of the bypass. : Mathams wood - - Tawny owl, male - Graeme J. Smith : Walnuttree Green -'' - Common Buzzard - Mick East '''28th January' : ''Trims Green -'' - Barn Owl at 2005 hrs at the roadside beside Lysander Park buildings - Graeme J. Smith 26th January : Bishop's Stortford - Waxwing 60 + Great Hadham road just west of entrance to Wentworth Drive - Graeme J. Smith 25th January : Furneux Pelham NW - Barn Owl 2 at 17:50 - Mick East : Bishop's Stortford - Waxwing 70 plus feeding in hawthorns by the small childrens playground next to'' Sainsbury's Thorley'' at 10.30am; approx 15 minutes later 50 plus (presumably from the same flock which had largely dispersed by then) feeding on Cotoneaster in Honeybourne. 5 individuals in pear trees in a back garden at the entrance to Patricia Gardens; 15-20 in the apple tree in a garden in Norfolk Way; and 3 more in trees at the rear of Patricia Gardens ''- Dave Sampson '''24th January' : Terminus House Harlow - Peregrine Peregrine seen on Terminus House Harlow between 14.10-14.50, still there when left at 14.50. - Craig Messenger 23rd January : Thorley - Waxwing 25-30 seen (very) briefly at Sainsbury's Thorley at approx 12.40pm - Dave Sampson : Nino Wood - - Common Buzaard - Mick East 22nd January : Patmore Hall Wood ''-42M - Common Buzzard X 3 : ''Middle Park Spring - 42M - Common Buzzard - Mick East : Trimms Green '' - 41T - Fieldfare 170, Linnet 60 - Chris Dee : ''High Wych - - c.50 Redwing on Green : Green Tye - - c.40 Redwing on village Green - Mike Harris 20th January : Thorley - - Waxwing 50+ Outside the Sainsburys on the Thorley estate, in trees in front of ATMs - David Cousins 19th January : New Wood - 42B - Common Buzzard : Walnuttree Green -'' - Common Buzzard : ''Hudshill Plantation - - Common Buzzard - Mick East 18th January : Bishops Stortford - 42V - Waxwing 25+ In tall beech near All saints church then flew across to Kings court @08.30,later 3 in Cannons Close - Laurence Drummond 16th January : ''SAL'' (10:30-11:20) -52K - 1 Little Grebe, 2 Mute Swan (pr), 74 Mallard, 26 Teal, 2 Gadwall (pr), 2 Wigeon (MM), 1 Kestrel, 3 Coot, 10+ Moorhen, 2 Common Gull (W), 10 Herring Gull (W), 1 LBB Gull (W), 1 Ad GBB Gull (W), 2 Green Woodpecker, 1 GS Woodpecker, 1 Skylark (W), 6 Long tailed Tit, 93 Redwing, 42 Fieldfare, 1 Phylloscopus sp. (heard with the Tit flock, but despite extensive searching, could not get a view. Almost definitely a Chiffchaff, both on call tone and probability), 1 Jay, 2 Bullfinch. : Birchanger Wood - 52B - 2FF Sparrowhawks over Birchanger Wood - Mike & Anita Harris : Lime Quarry ''- 42W - Common Buzzard - Mick East '''15th January' : Honeysuckle Close - - Waxwing 28 in our garden - Kate Smith : Southern Country Park (lake) -- Bearded Tits Heard - Graeme J. Smith : Patmore Heath ''- 42M - Garden, Treecreeper, Siskin 1M, Bullfinch 1M, Long-tailed Tit 15, Blue Tit 16, Goldfinch 12, Marsh tit 3, Coal Tit 4, Great Spotted woodpecker, Nuthatch, - Mick East '''14th January' : Thorley Park Road - - 16 Waxwing in horse chestnut tree at No 45 @ 14:00. Plus two Siskin on niger seed feeder - Tony Moverley 13th January : Patricia Garden''s - - Waxwing 8 at 10.30 a.m - Dave Sampson : ''Bishops Stortford - 42V - Waxwing 50+ ranging around Havers Lane, Thorley Hill and the church - Laurence Drummond : Patmore Heath - 42M Siskin male on feeder : Upwick - Farnham Road - Common Buzzard - Mick East 12th January : Bishops Stortford - 42Q - Blackcap Male and female at the Stainers - Laurence Drummond : Spellbrook (west) - 41Y - 1 Barn Owl over W at 0640 Hrs in heavy rain seemed very odd, 40+ Siskin in the Alders at 1010 Hrs, Bikeshed Roost 1500-1600 Hrs: c.100 Goldfinch, c.50 Siskin, c.15 House Sparrows and at least 6 Chaffinch. The canteen Roost is dead with not a single greenfinch seen or heard. : ''Trims Green'' - 41T - 1250 Hrs at the Lysander park 'new' farm building; c.115 Linnet, 10+ Yellowhammer, 40+ Goldfinch, c.15 Chaffinch with only 2 Greenfinch heard over. - Graeme J. Smith 10th January : Southern Country Park (lake) -- Bearded Tits 2 (m & f ) also water rail, & 2 canada geese on lake - Keith Watts 9th January : Sawbridgeworth ''- - 5 Waxwing on the TV ariel at 83 White Post Field again this morning at 08:40.- Mike Harris : Southern Country Park - - Bearded Tit Still occasionally showing well beside west green gate, 1245 hrs - Graeme J Smith : ''SAL - 52K - ''(11:15-12:00) - 2 Little Grebe, 1 Mute Swan (sub ad), 65 Mallard, c.70 Teal, 2MM Wigeon, 1M Tufted Duck, 1M Kestrel, 3 Coot, 1 Redshank, 2 Common Gull, 3 Green Woodpecker, 3 GS Woodpecker, 8 Redwing, 2 Bullfinch, 1 Reed Bunting : ''Trimms Green - - ''49 Fieldfare : ''Sawbridgeworth -- ''1 Common Buzzard (S, east of the station), 1 Goldcrest (White Post Field) - Mike & Anita Harris : ''Lower sheering ''- - Waxwing 13 in Sun street - Laurence Drummond '''8th January' : Snowdrop C''l - 42Q - Waxwing on ariel at 0940 hrs ''- ''Graeme J Smith : ''Sawbridgeworth ''- - 16 Waxwings feeding on the white rowan of no 5 Rowan Walk, they flew off towards The Orchards, the housing estate just behind Station Road and between Cambridge Road and Knight Street - John Slee : ''Lower sheering ''- - Waxwing 5 in Sun street @ 14.30 pm - Laurence Drummond '''7th January' : Sawbridgeworth - - 2 Waxwings dropping into the back garden of 83 White Post Field from the TV ariel - Mike Harris 6th January : Southern Country Park ''- 41U - 2 BEARDED TIT (m +f) - Andy White via Tony Moverley '''3rd January' : Southern Country Park ''- 41U - 2 BEARDED TIT (m +f) approx 9.30am, west side, c15m from path, also merlin, water rail - Keith Watts : ''SAL '' (11:30-12:15) - 52K - 1 Little Grebe, 1 Mute Swan, 45 Mallard, 3 Gadwall (MMF), 20+ Teal, 6 Tufted Duck (4M, 2F), 9 Pochard, 4 Coot, 1 Common Buzzard (W), 6 BH Gull, 3 Common Gull, 2 Herring Gull (NE), 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Skylark (W), 1 Pied Wagtail, 27 Redwing, 11 Fieldfare, 2 Jay, 1+ Bullfinch (calls only) - Mike & Anita Harris : ''Woodpecker Close (Bishop's Park estate) - 42Q - Waxwing - just one bird this morning in close - Chris Swan 2nd January : Sawbridgeworth Marsh ''(15:40-17:00) - 41X - 40 Canada Goose (S), 4 Mallard, 4 Teal, 22 Pochard (N - a Reserve tick I do believe!), 1 Common Buzzard (W to roost), 6 Pheasant (in), 1 Water Rail, 1 Stock Dove, 4 Fieldfare (in), 1 Reed Bunting (in) - Mike Harris : All Saints Close - 42V - Male Blackcap - David Arch '''1st January 2011' :Southern Country Park ''- 41U -2 BEARDED TIT (m +f) 08:25,- Graeme J Smith :SAL - 52K - Smew drake on lagoons - via ''- ''Graeme J Smith :''Snowdrop Close '''-''' 42Q''' - '7 waxwing. Enter Close turn left and left again to find the last hidden tree-''Graeme J Smith :SAL (11:55-12:35) - 52K - 5 Mute Swan (2 ads, 2 sub ads, 1 juv), 2 EGYPTIAN GEESE (left NE), 29 Mallard, 13 Teal, 1M Wigeon (1stW), 7 Tufted Duck (5M, 2F), 23 Pochard, 1 SMEW brownhead , 1 Common Buzzard (low north), 4 Coot, 1 Redshank, 2 Skylark (NW), 1 Grey Wagtail, 17 Fieldfare, 9 Redwing, 2 Jay :SCP (12:45-13:15) - 41U - 2 Water Rail, 60 BH Gull, 2 Common Gull, 2 BEARDED TIT (pr), 5 Fieldfare, 1 Linnet, c.10 Reed Bunting :''Bishop's Stortford Bypass A120 (Herts) ''- 42W - 2 Common Buzzard on the roadside fence posts at approx TL495234. Present at 11:50 and 12:40. - Mike & Anita Harris